Teela Meets her Match
by phillip.madsen.549
Summary: It was a seemingly ordinary day in the kingdom of Eternia. It had been several days' sense the last time Skeletor had attacked, meaning his next attack plan was probably almost ready to go. But for now, the Masters of the Universe were taking advantage of their opportunity to rest and prepare for the next assault. Teela and Prince Adam were in the midst of a climbing race up a clif


Teela meets her Match

It was a seemingly ordinary day in the kingdom of Eternia. It had been several days' sense the last time Skeletor had attacked, meaning his next attack plan was probably almost ready to go. But for now, the Masters of the Universe were taking advantage of their opportunity to rest and prepare for the next assault. Teela and Prince Adam were in the midst of a climbing race up a cliff.

Teela started the race up the cliff by taunting Adam. But that just made him want to win the climb more and more. So he could show her that could do this.

The race had been precipitated by Teela's usual comments about how Prince Adam never showed up to help out in the numerous battles against Skeletor and his Evil warriors.

"Fortunately, He-Man more than makes up for your lack of courage and ability," the warrior girl had taunted "With enough courage and ability for ten warriors."

That taunt had gotten Prince Adam quite agitated. Teela thought it was just that the young prince didn't like his flaws being illuminated, but the actual reason for his agitation was the fact that Prince Adam was, in fact, He-Man, that being the reason Teela never saw him at any battles. He was there, but no one recognized him because of his magical transformation into the mighty warrior. Sometimes it took all of Adam's self-control to stop himself from shouting out his secret so his friends and loved ones would no longer think him a craven coward who ran and hid whenever evil reared its ugly head. Those same friends and family regularly praised his other self for his heroic deeds and incredible feats of strength and battle prowess. There were only 3 people on all of Eternia who knew the truth.

Teela finaly made up the hill to the top standing up she turned around to face Adam finaly getting to the top of the cliff right after she did. Teela you know the race could have gonna either way for this.

Yeah right Adam you never seem to win no matter what you say to me. When we race, but lose the races every time.

"Teela started to head back down the cliff when she lost her footing and grab hold of Adam's arm pulling them both down on to a very small ledge. Damnit Teela why you pull me down with you on this ledge. I was trying to pull you back up and now was both stuck down here.

Sorry Adam and why is this whole thing my fault. Because you weren't thinking for one minute about asking for help. You just thought I am Teela daughter of Man- at Arms. I can do anything with out help. In facted you know that is your biggest problem for you every sense I have know you.

Adam, what are you trying to say that I can't every ask anyone for help when I want to.

Yes that is actually what I am saying to you Teela; you think you the best at everything and know one should help you on anything at all. But look now what not asking for help got you in to. I mean got the both of use in to nothing but a small ledge on the cliff now. Thanks to you we are several meters from the nearest foot hold that could be used to get back up to the top.

Adam new that he was always with his sword, but promised the Sorceress that he would never use the sword in front of anyone no matter how much trouble he was in. Now the time he needs to use the sword to get him and Teela out of this mess she had gotten them in to wasn't possible now.

Thinking to him self for a while. He thought Sorceress please for give me for what I am about to do now. Raising the sword, he said by the power of GraySkull and then the widow light up.

I HAVE THE POWER. What the hell, has happen to me. He-man what you doing here and where is Prince Adam. He-man looked Teela up and down now for several minutes. Then said Teela I have something to tell you that i have been keeping secret for a long time now.

Teela said, I feel very strange now, what has happen to my body. It's my breast are much large now and I have muscle like you He-man. What happen to me?

She reaches up and touches her breast now realizing that they were now a 46 DD cup size and her muscle were not as big as He-man at all. He-man did you do this to me. Teela look him straight in the eyes. Then soon backed up in shook when she saw it was actually prince Adam. So Adam is really He-man. That means when Adam had always left and diseapered then just before the fight with Cernger. That he was turning in to He-man every time.

He-man looked at her said yes that is right. Adam wanted to tell you, but couldn't before. What you mean she asks couldn't tell me before? He made a promise to the Sorceress and Man at Arms that he wouldn't tell any one every his secret.

Wait you telling me my father Man at Arms know Adam is He-man and you are Adam? Yes that is right Teela. Who else knows this about you now? Well there is Man at Arm, The Sorceress and Orko. What Orko know who you are for real.

That right. So why keep this from me for so long now. Well if my true indentify was to very get out Skeletor would know who I really was then. The fact is Teela I had to make a choice, which was to keep this a secret and tell know one. Why tell know one your secret. I see nothing wrong wit it?

You might not at all see anything, but think what would happen to Eternia if my secret would have ever got out to Skeletor then. Think what he could have done do Eternia if and when he found out about me.

Now Teela I think you need to be taunting a lesson in how to ask for help for some one. What is that supposed to mean He-man she asked. You're not as strong as I am Teela.

Oh you want to bet on that she said. Sure lets bet on it then Teela. Lets see who is stronger you or me now. What happens to the loser then if they lose? Then they are to do what ever the other say for as long as they want now. No deal He-man, why Teela you afraid of losing to me? No it's just that if I lose then I have to do what every you want to for a long time then. Yes that is true.

Wait can't we change what we agreed on now please. Well Teela I will do this. Let's say the loser who ever it is between uses has to.

Do anything they are told.

The loser must stay in the winners room take care of them every day.

Loser would as well have to make up a reason for be of them. Why they aren't coming to dinner.

The loser has to dress up as any one the winner wants them to be.

No way on that one He-man, scared then. No I am not scared of you. Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about then Teela.

Ok what are the people I have to dress up as if I loser to you He-man?

Queen Marlena

The Sorceress

Evil Lynn

Adora

She-ra

Frosta

Queen Angela

Glimmer

Catra

Scorpnia

What? He-man that is not nice.

Teela got in front of He-man now. Then they both reach there arms around one another trying to see who could pick the other up first. Unfortunately for Teela she was not winning this one and soon found her self. Being lift up very high off the ground now. She screamed at he saying put me down now He-man this is not fair at all. Your stronger then me in this part of the fight.

Well I warned you Teela that you would lose to me first. Yes you were right you won this round now. The second round he said to her will be arm wrestling contest now.

Ready set go, he said to her. Both He-man and Teela with her new muscle arm were now. Both trying to win. I have you now He-man. Oh know you don't Teela. Then all of a sudden he with all he might push her hand and arm over on the ground now. I win again.

Ok, what's next she asked?

The third round will be a wresting match again. But this time you have to pin the person by sitting on top of them for three minutes straight. I can do that she laughed. I am always sitting on you every time. Well this time might be a lot harder for you Teela now. Want to be He-man.

With that Teela then rushed He-man in one go to knock him over on his back. He placed his feet so that they were in a good stance now then stood there while she tried over and over to knock him down. But failed every time. He-man just looked down, then said you getting tired now Teela. Are you ready to give u p now and surrender to me?

Never He-man never she told him. When will you learn your lesson? I will never learn a lesson from you no matter what.

Teela, Teela, you seem to forget that I am the stronger one now here and your not. Your body may have change a little like you breast has gotten much bigger now on you and your arms may be a little more muscle like for you. That still doesn't mean your stronger then me.

With that He-man reached with both hand and them straight right between her legs with a very strong grip on both of her inside of her legs now. Then he grab her good lifting her right up side down with the back of her head face way from the big grow like cock in his suit growing much bigger now.

But what Teela soon found out that she was upside down now and her head was hitting something very hard on him. Trying to turn around to see what it could be, but couldn't do that now. She just hopes that it was one of his knees or that it might be a rock. When she tried to see what it was she found her face son facing something growing in his pants that was getting much hugger by the minute now. What scared her now the most was each time he brought her face closer to it? That it got bigger and bigger now. With every time. Teela then realized what it was getting bigger on him. Thinking to her self shit that is one fucking big dick He-man has now on him. And it's getting bigger each time that I am brought face to face with it.

He-man is that what I think it is in your pant that is growing bigger each time you bring me closer to you and win each match as well to now. Yes Teela that is what you think it is now down there.

He-man then dropped to his knees and as that happen her head hit the ground hard knocking her out cold now. He-man looked at her now laying on the ground out cold thinking that her new body is so beautiful, sexy and very hot. Deciding to make sure that this was another match he would win again. Then sat right on top of her next to her huge breast she had now and pinning her arms under his knees so she couldn't use them then against him now. Sitting there for a while looking at her. Soon she started to come around now.

What? Damnit you He-man you won the match between use again. Yes Teela I did win again and you seem to be under me and I am on top of you. Let me up now here I damn you let me up right this minute.

You damn I let you up, that is not a nice thing to say to someone at all now. Well I am not going to be nice any more. Why is that now? You been cheating some how is why. I haven't been cheating Teela at all now. It's just your not that strong I told you and I am stronger then you.

I seem to have a very nice view of you now then. Yes you do now let me up right this instant hear. Never I think I will stay right were I am now then. Plus I like this position I am in now with you underneath me. It seems to be good.

Is that so?

That is so, what makes you think you are going to be able to get me off you then. She started to try moving her arms from out from under his knees. But soon saw that it wasn't going to work and gave in to him.

You win He-man. Make me your to do with. Well now that your mine Teela. What shall I do next thought to him self. Yes I think I will over power The Sorceress next and make her mine as well to.

Putting a collar with a chain on it and then binding Teela's hands behind her back now so she couldn't get free from him. He-man march to GraySkull and told the Sorceress that he wanted to see her. When he finaly got in to GraySkull the Sorceress soon realizes what was going to happen to her. But I wasn't soon at all until she was in the same position as Teela now was with collar and hands bind behind her back to as well now. He-man what is going on now here and what has happen to Teela body. Sorceress looked at Teela's body and saw her 46 DD cup size breast on her and the color she was as well meant Adam hade used the sword in front of her then. The Sorceress tried to use her own powers to get free. But couldn't and realize that the binds where stopping her from use her power now then. Now Sorceress you going to help me make Queen Marline mine as well to. So no trick and if you try anything you're going to be put in the darkest place I know of where you can never stop me again. You're going to use the spell mind control on my mother now the Queen and tell her to come to the GraySkull right away.

In the mean time Teela he say then with the chain in one hand yanks it and she comes flying over to he then lands on the ground in front of him. Stand up Teela now I command you to. She stands up facing He-man with her 46 dd cup size breast up to his chest. He-man rips her clothes off her now letting her huge boobs flops there like this for a while. Before starting to fondle them in both hands of his then.

Her you go Teela. What is that He-man? That my dear Teela is something for you to use now put it on. Is that what I think it is, yes that is a huge strap-on cock for you to use. So you can fuck your mother now in her ass hard. My mother you said. My mother is dead He-man. No she isn't Teela you mother is in front of you right now there in the corner.

He-man you mean the Sorceress is my real mother, is that what you're telling me now. Yes Teela that is your real mother now fuck her hard and make her cum good. Or you're going to regret not doing what I asked you to do. So Sorceress you're my real mom then and wow look at your 56 DD size cupped Breast. Mom you're a MILF if you know what that means now.

Teela I know what that means and you can't do this to me I am you mother. You're my mom of a bitch now for me to fuck. You should have told me the true when I tried to learn it. But I now see and realize that it was you that stopping me from finding out the truth of my real mom that is you.

Yes it's true I did what you said I did to keep you safe now. Please don't do this Teela. To keep me safe from what learning you're my real mom is that it. Then what you just abandoned me to Man at Arms is that it for this place you call a home now.

He-man you can stop this now, why would I want to stop what Teela your daughter is about to do now then to you Sorceress as I watch this. So why is Queen Marlena not here yet? I told you no trick what so ever at all now. Its not that simple He-man for me to control there minds or to just summon as I wish to. You do it to me every time to me. So I know your trying to stall with me and see if I let my guard now down for you to. Sorceress you will obey me and bring Queen Marlena to me at GraySkull now here or else.

As well you are going to summon Adora my sister to me now here. What you can't be serious about that. Oh but I am very serious about what I said now. So it he yelled at her.

When your done summoning the Queen and Adora to GraySkull, then I want you to use your power and control Evil Lyn, Glimmer, Queen Angela, Frosta, Catra, Scorpnia as well to GraySkull to and again no tricks either.

He-man locked the chains that he was holding in his hands to the thrown now on each side the pounded then chain end deep in to the side of the thrown so that the Teela was on one side and the Sorceress was on the other side of his new Thrown. After doing this he went to the rooms making sure each of the ten rooms were set up with what he need to make sure and keep each of the women in line. On the walls of each room was hanging a wipe, mouth gag several different outfits of his choice, chains, table in front of the bed, and a lots of other stuff as well.

When he heard GraySkull gate beginning to lower its self. That meant Queen Marlena had finaly arrived now. The Queen walked in to the dark Castle now not knows what was going to happen to her or if she was going to be alright. Just that someone had asked for her to come a lone now.

The queen was still in the mind control which was good for He-man, because that meant he wouldn't have to knock the Queen out then and care her to the room already picked out for her now.

Part 2

As Queen Marlena was being chained to the wall in the first room in GraySkull. He-man started to wonder what was taking the other women so long to get here now. What was made him wonder more is weather The Sorceress had a hand in them now not come to the Castel then or not? When he finaly had now got back to the thrown room and saw that Teela and the Sorceress was still chained to either side. A smile came over his face of happiness now.

Then all of a sudden with out warning a portal had open in the Thrown room of GraySkull, coming through that portal in a trace now was his sister Adora, Followed by Queen Angela, Glimmer, Frosta, Catra, and the Scorpnia now not that far behind them all.

The second room was for Adora as he led her to the wall then chained her to it, walking to the door then closing it shut behind him like the last time. The Third room help chained to be Queen Angela, The fourth room had Glimmer, The Fifth room Had Frosta, six rooms was ready to have Catra put and chained in there. The Seventh room was special made for Scorpnia now and she was chained to the wall just like the others were in all the room before her's.

The only thing was that there was still three rooms empty now. He-man had Teela, The Sorceress, Queen Marlena room 1, Adora room 2, Queen Angela room 3, Glimmer room 4, Frosta room 5, Catra room 6, Scorpnia room 7, so thought to him self that just left room 8, 9 and 10 empty then he realize that Evil –Lynn was still standing in a trace next to him now. So she was put in room 8 in the Castle.

Started to walk back to the room where Teela and the Sorceress was waiting, which was the room that the Sorceress used for her Thrown room. He-man heard something or some one call to him now. He-man why are you doing this to these woman. Why you being this way to your friends and enemies. Who is this he asks. Who are you and where are you. Show your self now I damnit?

I will show my true self all in good time He-man. But you have not earned the right to see me now.

Why? Do you taunt me like this?

I don't taunt you He-man, I all thin what you're doing is not something to be praised for either. What you're doing is not right. But I am not the one that will in the end judge you for this. For that will be someone else.


End file.
